


My Sired

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon thinks about Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sired

Damon was sitting in front of the fire place.

He was thinking about the past.

More specifically about a young man he had turned.

His name was Damien though he was now known as Clint Barton.

His protege was a superhero.

Damon was pretty sure that the public did not know Clint's secret.

He also knew Clint loved a human girl as he loved Elena.

The girl was the Black Widow.

Damon smirked as he thought about Clint's habit of danger.

He was still a little trill seeker.

He was proud of Clint.

He lived in New York.

Maybe it was time to visit him.

It had been 50 years after all.

He hoped Clint wouldn't be angry.

Damon knew his reputation preceded him.


End file.
